Down Under
by Rotten Bowtie
Summary: What happens when a werewolf hunt goes wrong? This is my first fanfic so it might be junky. Featuring Hurt!Dean and Protective!Sam


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"Down Under/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"By: Rotten Bowtie/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"A/N: This is my first fanfiction so it is junky! I have no beta so I apologize for errors. So yeah, here. The italics are thoughts by the way! Enjoy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me, I wish they do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"-0^0-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-indent: 0.5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"'Who knew this is what it would feel like? I thought drowning was supposed to be a peaceful way to go. This is the exact opposite.' /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"I thought the second I fell into the water. em'Where's geek boy when you need him? Ugh.. This is embarrassing; I wanted to go in an epic way, not drowning like a child who can't swim. It's freezing here..' /emI try my hardest to swim to shore, but the current is too strong, can't fight it. I feel my body being pulled underwater, every minute I get pulled farther. 'emBetter yell for him before it's too late. I can't strongdo/stronganything.. I feel so weak.. I bet Dad would be able to pull himself out.' /emI gather up all the air in my lungs, and shout as loud as I can:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;""SAMMY!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emspan style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"'I can't get a breath in.. Please no.. At least let him find me first…'/span/emspan style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;" I can hear my self coughing, can't get enough air. I feel myself being pulled farther downwards as I get weaker, kicking weaker every minute. em'The cold is starting to get to me. I can barely pedal/em emanymore. The current is getting stronger and stronger..'/em I keep trying.. I feel lightheaded.. Barely getting any oxygen.. Then I hear it../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;""DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emspan style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"'It's Sammy.. Finally.. He's never liked that nickname.. I don't really care.. Oh god.. Why am I thinking of these things? I must be hypothermic or something. I knew I shouldn't have chased that wolf.. Ugh.. Might as well answer back..'/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;""S'MY!" I cough out/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;""Dean! Oh god… Just keep pedaling! I'll be there in a minute! Stay awake!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"But I can't stay awake. The mix of cold water and lack of oxygen are finally getting me. The last thing I see before my world fades to black is Sammy coming towards me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"-0^0-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span style="font-size: 12.5pt; line-height: 19.1667px;"A/N: Wow! That was something. I hope you guys liked it. Should I continue it? Probably not. I would write what happens to Dean after Sam finds him, from a Sam POV. Please leave a review! I haven't written anything for over a year, so it probably sucks. Comment if you would like to see this continued or not. I am a sucker for Hurt!Dean so yeah, that's mostly what my page is./span/p 


End file.
